User blog:PolarBearMan/The Wesen Games
this blog page is gonna be abit like Deadliest warrior, Ill match up different wesen and their abilitys to see who is... The deadliest Wesen! 'Glühenvolk vs Wildermann' The fight started when the Wildermann Woged and taunted the Glühenvolk, The Glühenvolk woged and charged the Wildermann with incredibly speed, He hit the Wildermann in the lower abdomen, The Wildermann was shocked and even thrown back a little bit, But he obviously wasnt hurt, The Wildermann grabbed the Gluhenvolk and threw him on the ground, The Wildermann got on his knees over the Gluhenvolk and was apart to start punching the Gluhenvolk, But the fight was ended quickly when the Gluhenvolk tore the wildermanns throaght out and started eating it. WINNER: Glühenvolk! reason why he won. I think a Gluhenvolk would win due to their better stamina and speed aswell as having the ability to rip into a thick leather hide of a cattle. 'MALIN FATAL vs BLUTBADEN' The fight was over in about 40 seconds, The blutbaden first to woge started to circle the Malin Fatal, The Malin fatal Woged and in seconds charged, The Malin Fatal riped the blutbadens torso open, The Blutbaden fell to the ground and the Malin Fatal climbed ontop of the Blutbaden, He put his tusks to the throat of the Blutbaden and waited for the signal, The main Lowen gave the thumbs down and the Malin Fatal ripped the throat open quickly ending the life of the Blutbaden. Reason why they won Malin Fatal are alot like Wild Boar, And it is a fact that a singular Wild Boar is capable of taking down a wolf, I also based it on how good at fighting against other people Malin Fatal are wheras like real Dogs and Wolves Blutbaden only kill Wesen that are weak and get scared of wesen when they fight back. 'RODE-VOGEL vs RODE-VOGEL' (I will call them by nubers, #1 and #2, Rode-Vogel are a robin like wesen I made) ''' '''As the fight begun #1 was the first to woge, After he woged #2 also woged and charged #1, However #1 started chargin aswell and it turned into a big screaming and shouting clash, #1 extended his claws and riped #2's arms up making him fall to the ground and start to bleed out, #1 put his foot on the throat of #2, The head Lowen put his thumb down and #1 started crushing #2's throat, #1 killed #2 and won. 'WETEN OGEN VS LOWEN' WETEN OGEN: Razor sharp claws, Super strong biite, Great agility, Determination. LOWEN: Razor Sharp claws, Strong bite, Brute streangth. The match begins with the Weten Ogen being the first to woge, But only seconds after the Lowen woged, The Weten Ogen was very scared it was obvious, But he was brave and attacked first, He did a run jump on to the lowen, But quickly the lowen moved out of the way, The Lowen jumped onto the stomach of the Weten Ogen and put his claws to the Weten Ogens neck, The head lowen puts his thumb down to kill the Weten Ogen, But the Weten ogen slashed the lowens belly open, They both got up and the Weten Ogen charged the Lowen, The Lowen punched the Weten Ogen directly in the face, The head lowen put his thumb down and the Lowen suffocated the Weten Ogen using his big jaws. Category:Blog posts